The invention relates generally to management of document processing and specifically to the creation and management of tabbed pages in documents.
Document processing has come to include a wide variety of features and technologies. Commonly, the features and technologies are provided within a single piece of equipment. For example, printers and copiers can now collate and bind multiple copies of documents. Binding options can include stapling, hot glue or other forms of binding involving various plastic components such as comb binding. Furthermore, covers may be placed on the front and back of documents, and frequently the covers are thicker paper and/or colored paper, differing from the remaining portions of the document.
Large documents are frequently divided into multiple sections. It is commonly desired to demarcate each section from neighboring sections. Typically, this is accomplished by the use of a tabbed page, having a dimension differing from most of the pages within the document. Preferably, the tabs are provided with additional text or graphics so as to indicate the corresponding section merely by inspection of the tab.
A need exists within the art to improve and automate the insertion of tabbed pages within a document and to provide for tab content to be located on the tabs of the tabbed pages within the document in a neat, consistent and orderly manner.
The present invention addresses these needs for automation within the art. According to one embodiment of the invention, a user interface for creating and managing tabbed pages is provided, having a tab data entry frame facilitating entry of tab data and entry of tab content and a page preview frame showing a tab layout and said tab content.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a document processing system is provided including both a user interface and an output device.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method for processing a document having tabbed pages is provided, wherein tab modulus data is received, a location of a tab is determined, tab content is received and tab content is positioned on the tab.